Guardians in Ninth Grade
by Elfera
Summary: Sequel to Guardians in Eighth Grade. The guardians and friends are back, and this time they are not just going to sit around eating lunch, and talking. Will they survive? Will they live? Will they ever become Starship rangers? And why's Pitch suddenly in the story? With humor, and romance, and Starkid references galore! The guardians and co are in for one pomegranate of a year!


**I decided to rewrite this chapter, because I found a different way to do this. So yay.**

**And since, for some weird reason I don't understand, everyone (except me) seems to love this guy.**

**Jack's POV.**

After one, super boring summer, it was time to start another boring thing. School. And not just any type of school, High School. I guess I could be glad I'd be seeing my friends again, considering that we our separate ways to our new families, but still. It's school, but school wasn't the worst thing. You know, as I said we got new families, and not only did I get a teacher from last year, but he decided to transfer to the High School as a Chemistry teacher. Why he went from art to chemistry I'll never know. But either way, he decided it was a good idea to bring me to school with him, and he arrives early.

Well, at least I can be glad that it's Freshman Orientation, so it's a half day. But either way, I was in the school, with a few other Freshmen that got there way to early, and I. Was. Bored. So I had decided to walk through the halls hoping that either A) One of the others had a teacher parent, or B) I, the guardian of fun, would think of something fun to do.

At this point I would even take Hollow, who not only, hates my guts, but as I learned from Jamie, who learned from Cupcake, who is Hollow's "cousin," that she has a new obsession, and would probably be constantly singing, and quoting, and fangirling, and well, you can see why it would be surprising to want to see her.

I was in the History part of the school near the classroom for some class called Western Civilization (apparently the only Freshman that would be in that class are the smart people, so I'm in World Cultures) when the door opened revealing my savior.

"SANDY!" I shouted with joy as I man hugged the tiny little dude. "I am so glad to see you, I'm so freaking bored, why are you here so early? I would have thought you would still be asleep." I finally pulled away from Sandy, who was grinning at me with his all-knowing smile that sometimes creeps me out, because it makes me feel like he knows every single one of my secrets. (Like that one time when I dyed Bunny's fur neon orange.)

_One of my dads happens to be the Western Civilization teacher._

"Oh cool," I said. "Hey, can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have any classes together." Sandy nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Okay," I said as I read it out loud, for some odd reason. "Period one, Modern Algebra, what?" I looked over at Sandy who shrugged. "Period two, Integrated Science, period three, English I, period four team p.e, period four study hall, period five Western Civilization, C Lunch, period six, 2D art, period seven, Spanish I, and then homeroom. Why are you taking Spanish when you can't speak?" I asked, handing him the paper back.

_We don't know how long we'll be here, and if we would want to get into collage we would have to have at least two years of a different langue class._

"Oh, so you're planning ahead." I said, "but hey, we have the same P.E class. Otherwise, I guess I won't be seeing you. Have you found out if you have any other classes with the others." Sandy nodded.

_Tooth and I both have English I at the same time. I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with Ms. Baker._

"She's such a Mrs. O'Malley."

_Who's Mrs. O'Malley?_

"No clue." I said, wondering where that came from. "So would you like to go find the others?" Sandy shrugged.

_They're probably in the student center if they're here. Uh... Quirrell told me that Freshmen go there, and the Principal and teachers help them out. We also go to homeroom first so we can get a new paper with our schedule, and our planners._

"Oh cool. Your dad's name is Quirrell?" I asked as we started to walk to the student center. "Isn't that the name of a Harry Potter character? Not that I should be saying anything, since my dad is Snape from last year, but isn't Quirrell the dude who had Voldemort on the back of his head?" Sandy nodded.

_Oh, and fun fact, my other dad likes to be called Voldemort, because he hates his real name, Tom Riddle._

"Why are our parents named after Harry Potter characters?" I asked.

_The person writing this story happens to like Harry Potter?_

"What? The person writing this... you know what, maybe we are in a story, and that's why I said something about Mrs. O'Malley, maybe the writer had a teacher called that and has a grudge against that teacher."

_Seems legit._

The moment we walked into the student center there was a squeal, and all I saw was a flash of orange and black as Hollow glomped Sandy. Is glomp even a real word?

"Sandy, I haven't seen you in forever, but that's all right, because we had those days of summer to remind us of each other!" Hollow said as she let go, babbling her usual babble. That's all it is to me, blah, blah, blah, blah. "You really should check out A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, A Very Potter Senior Year, Starship, Holy Musical B man, and that one musical who's name I won't say, because words! Starkid is just amazing, and they really need to freaking post Twisted!" Starkid, so that's her obsession.

"Hey Hollow," I said.

"Hi, I have to see it! Quirrellmort equals OTP FOR LIFE! Quirrell and Voldemort are just so freaking adorable! Sometimes I just want to reach inside the screen and hug that Squirrel! Anyways would you like a delicious," she pulled something out of her bag, and looked off into the distance. "Red Vine?"

Sandy was about to answer, but another hyperactive female decided to glomp me.

"Jack!" Terentia squealed as she tightened her hug. After a while she pulled away, and I got a good look at her.

"You dyed your hair!" I said with my eyes wide. Terentia smiled, and touched one of the blue streaks.

"Yeah, I hated the plain red, and decided to ask Hollow about her hair, and she helped me dye it. Sandy!" Realizing that our favorite little midget was there she threw her arms around his tiny little body. "It's so nice to see you again! I've missed you guys so much, no offense, but just hanging out with Hollow was boring, mostly because she favored Tumblr more than going outside."

"I'm a vampire."

"Anyways how have your guy's summer been? Are any of you in A Lunch?"

"Sorry, no." I said.

"Nope."

"I know," Terentia said as she looked over at Hollow. "What about you Sandy?"

_C lunch._

"I have C lunch, and a teacher who's name is Quirrell, oh my gosh. I swear, if he was with a dude who's last name is Riddle. I. Will. Die. Again."

_He is. _Sandy signed to her. _Tom Riddle, but he lives to go by Voldemort. _

"OH MY ROWLING!" Hollow cried out with glee. "OTP, OTP, O TO THE FREAKING P!"

"What is she yelling about?" Pascal asked as he walked over to us.

"Sandy's fathers happen to be named Quirrell, and Voldemort."

"THEY'RE YOUR DADS?!"

_Yeah, they also have an adopted daughter named Wang Mu._

"I swear you people are trying to kill me." Hollow said with a far off look. "What next, Snape's married to a woman named Lily?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Death is coming," Hollow said, and then death came.

"What's up guys?" Nico asked as he came over.

"Hollow's going to die." I said.

"So nothing new?"

"Is she always going to die?" Terentia asked.

"Not in the way Sandy is, but yeah." Nico said with a shrug, not noticing our pained looks when he mentioned Sandy's little, uh, problem. "So did you have a good summer Terentia?"

"Minus the fact that the only person in our group I lived near decided to be, and I quote, a nonsparkling vampire that likes to watch Starkid musicals and go on Tumblr?" Terentia asked. "Pretty good, what lunch are you in?"

"A."

"Oh cool, we have the same lunch period."

"Jolly Ol' Snt. Nicholas lend your ear this way." Hollow sang.

"Did I hear my name?" Chris asked as he came over.

"You did it wrong." Hollow told him.

"How?"

"You were supposed to say, DID SOMEBODY SAY CHRIS CLAUSE? And then burst into song about how you don't wanna be sued."

"Who's gettin' sued?" Pascal asked as he walked over.

"No one, Hollow's just being crazy." Nico told him.

"So, who's left?" I asked. "Alice, and Tobias? Right? Or am I missing someone?"

"Tobias quit school." Hollow told them.

"No I didn't." Tobias said as he walked over with Ax. "Will you quit it?"

"Never."

"OH, and Jack, you forgot Alcie."

"How did I forget the fruit swearer?" I wondered.

**Yes Jack, how could you forget her? **

**Idiot.**

**Anywho that was almost a full four pages, so don't yell at me if this was too short, I would've added more, but I wanted to get rid of that crap chapter soon, and so I did. I hope I'll update more, I might have to update like once a day to get this up to speed.**

**And sorry, I know a new story, I shouldn't shove Hollow in your face, she's a little extreme, but hey! Now it's five pages! Woo!**

**See you next update, and hey, remember this.**

**You're totally awesome.**

**And expect Starkid, I love that stuff.**

**And I think I should get everything up to speed, so I'll have an awesome after Thanksgiving update that will blow your minds away. **

**See you tomorrow, if I don't forget.**


End file.
